I Hate You Not
by Cupid Lestrange
Summary: -SasuSaku- Love is not a noun that should be defined, rather a verb that should be acted upon. "I hate the way I don’t hate you… not even close. No, not at all."


**I Hate You Not  
**_Standard disclaimer applied._

* * *

- 

-

Dark obsidian eyes opened grudgingly as an unknown shuffling of papers and scribbling of pen –_and the sudden loss of warmth-_ pulled him from his slumber. His throat emitted a low groan as he tried to scrutinize the reason as to why he was abruptly wakened up.

_Pink._

"Oh, you're awake, Sasuke-kun! Good morning!"

There, with a pen and paper, was his pink-haired girlfriend, face laying down on the bed and writing something on top of his chest.

"What on earth are you doing, Sakura?" he quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. So much for good morning.

"I'm writing, silly," she said, never taking her eyes off of the paper, looking busy as she seemed to think of what else to write.

"I can see that. But why the hell are you doing it now? You woke me up, woman."

She rolled her eyes saying, "Well then I'm sorry for waking you up, Mr. Grouch."

In a swift move Sasuke had hauled them up in a sitting position and before Sakura could anything, she was already straddling Sasuke's hips with her hands, which were still holding the pen and paper, wounded loosely around his neck. Realizing the blanket, which was supposed to cover her naked form, was already gone and was pooled around their lower half, she blushed… and Sasuke's wandering –_hungry-_ eyes didn't help one bit.

"Baby, we should get u--" Her words were cut off as Sasuke's wonderful lips devoured her. It didn't take more than two seconds for Sakura to succumb to his delicious ministrations, and she found herself moaning too many times for her liking. Rough, calloused hands started to roam her body and she arched her back for more pleasure as one of her hands ran through his midnight blue hair as the other stroked his back.

His lips started to descend on her neck, sucking and nipping here and there, marking her.

In between heated, mind blowing kisses, Sakura suddenly remembered the letter and the reason why she wrote it.

'_I'm supposed to be angry, damn it! Why can't I even feign to at least be one?!'_

She broke the kiss and tried to get her composure back. She saw him scowl and tried to get them back into the moment but she won't let him.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm supposed to be angry because you ate my last Pocky." She said point-blank.

For a moment there was an amused look in Uchiha Sasuke's eyes before saying, "But you aren't, are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean you go unpunished, hun." With that she stood up with all her naked glory exposed to him and went to their bathroom slowly, teasingly.

Narrowing his eyes and glaring at the closed bathroom door, he plopped his head back to the comfortable soft pillow before the twenty-two year old male tried to scream off his frustration at the fluffy thing.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun! That letter's for you! But don't open it yet, okay? I love you!" She blew him a kiss and closed the door again.

'_Damn woman.'_

-

-

-

Still scoffing at what happened this morning, he dropped Sakura off to the hospital she was working at. But before she stepped out of her boyfriend's expensive car, she looked at him tenderly and kissed him in the cheek.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

With his lack of response, she looked down and was about to leave when a hand shot towards her arm and stopped her. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll pick you up later."

She smiled. "Okay."

And with that, he sped off.

-

-

-

Rotating his neck and shoulders, the CEO of the world renowned Uchiha company sighed as his eyes scanned the piles of paper that was waiting to be signed. Normally, he would've finished this at once but he was not in the mood. Instead, his mind wandered off to the letter Sakura gave him. He still hasn't opened it yet, for he was a _good boy._

_Meh._

His phone beeped and as if reading his thoughts came his lover's message.

From: **Sakura**_  
_4:20pm, 2-March-2008_  
Hey baby! I bet you're tired. Anyway, you can open the letter now! (I know you didn't open it 'cause you're a good boy and I love you) I love you! I love you! (kiss)_

He smirked and flipped his phone shut. Opening his drawer, he took out her letter and began to read.

-

Dear Love,

You're sleeping right now. And you're sooooooo adorably cute!! I just want to ravish you this instant! Hahahaha! But then this moment would end. Just let me stare at you for now.

Anyway, I decided to write you a letter just now about the things I hate about you. Yes, _hate._

So listen up, mister! Dundundundun!

1. I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.

_-Your deep voice and your chicken hair probably make you the most gorgeous man alive and I don't want to share you with anyone. Nope. Never._

2. I hate the way you drive your car,

_-Why, oh why, do you always hurry to get home anyway, Sasuke-kun? You might get an accident because of that someday._

3. I hate it when you stare.

_-Because it makes me fall in love with you over and over and over again…_

4. I hate your black, dumb (?), onyx eyes and the way it can read my mind.

_-It seems you know me better than I know myself._

5. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme!

_-HAHAHAHAHA!! XD_

6. I hate the way you're always right,

_-Screw you._

7. I hate it when you lie.

_-Though you hardly ever do it, still._

8. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry…

-…

9. I hate it that you're not around and the fact that you didn't call.

_- I don't like you being away on business trips and you were oh so busy to call _(My phone ran out of battery, sorry)_ me because during those times I miss you so much._

10. But mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you… not even close. No, not at all.

_-I love you. (wink)_

-

-

-

_Beep. Beep._

From:**Love**  
4:36pm, 2-March-2008

_Be ready at 7 pm. sharp. We're going out for dinner.  
I love you too.  
_

-

-

_-_

_-_

"_You don't really hate me, right?"_

"_Of course I don't, Sasuke-kun."_

"_And you do love me, right?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Then marry me."_

_She beams. "Okay."_

"_Good."_

…_He smiles and pulls her for another earth shattering kiss._

_- _

* * *

_It's freaking 2:30 in the morning!! HAHA XD  
_

_**-**_**Cupid**


End file.
